Mil y un regalos
by inazuma4ever
Summary: Kinako empieza a recibir regalos de un admirador secreto y junto a Minaho , Manabe ylas gerentes intentaran averiguar quien es.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola estaba escribiendo en la otra historia y se me ocurrió la siguiente historia. Todo esto es después de Galaxy y Kinako y Fey no son parientes y viven en el presente.**

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Inazuma, faltaba una semana para San Valentin y por los escaparates de la ciudad ya se podían apreciar los adornos de tan esperada fiesta para todos los enamorados. Por las calles iba una chica muy emocionada dando pequeños saltitos de alegría de camino al Raimon.

-Wola, ¿que tal chicas?-saludo Kinako encontrándose con Aoi, Akane y Midori de camino al instituto.

-¿Por qué esa felicidad Kinako-chan?-le pregunto Aoi. Ante esa pregunta Kinako se sonrojo.

-Porque...desde hace tiempo... me llega esto- dijo enseñándolas una carta. Akane se dispuso a leerla:

_Todos los días pienso en ti_

_ya no lo puedo reprimir _

_hasta San Valentin _

_te enviare cartas a mil._

_Atentamente: tu amor secreto._

_-_¡Oooooh que bonito!- gritaron las tres al unisono.-Donde y cuando te la encontraste-le pregunto Midori.

-Ummm... ayer después del entrenamiento en la bolsa ¿por?- pregunto Kinako extrañada por la pregunta.

-Esta claro, tu admirador es algún chico del equipo.-dijo Akane.

-Esta claro que tendrás que contratar un detective para descubrir a tu amor- dijo Midori.

-Pues yo conozco a dos chicos que nos podrían echar una mano- dijo Aoi sacando su móvil y haciendo unas llamadas.

Después de las clases, mientras que los chicos se dirigían a los vestuarios, las gerentes, y Kinako ya cambiada, se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento donde les esperaban las personas que le ayudaría a Kinako con su problema.

-Minaho, Manabe cuanto tiempo!- dijo Aoi

-Cual es la investigación que tenemos que llevar a cabo-dijo Manabe serio imaginándose cual seria el grado de peligro para que le llamasen.

-Ella es Kinako y queremos que averigüen de quien son las cartas de amor que esta recibiendo.-dijo Aoi imaginando la gran decepción que se llevarían.

-¡Queeeeeeee!- gritaron ante tal jarro de agua fría.

-Por favor ayúdenme- dijo Kinako con cara de perrito.

-Vale- accedieron después de pensarlo un poco.

-Hola chicos cuanto tiempo ¿que hacen por aquí?- dijo Tenma extrañado por reencontrarse con sus viejos compañeros.

-Hemos venido a ayudarles con la analítica- mintió Minaho.

Al salir del entrenamiento las chicas junto a Manabe y Minaho se reunieron para ver el nuevo regalo del amor de Kinako. Esta tarjo consigo un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano derecha y en la mano izquierda una nota.

-Podrías leer la nota- pidió Manabe a Kinako.

_Cada rosa es cada minuto que he pensado en ti y el color rojo representa toda la pasión que siento por ti._

Al terminar, las chicas suspiraron ante aquellas hermosas frases.

-Esta claro que por esa belleza al escribir se puede tratar de Shindou, Kirino, Tenma o Fey .- Kinako suspiro y agacho la cabeza.

-Y esa expresión Kinako-chan.- pregunto Aoi preocupada.

-Es que...a mi me gusta Tsurugi, y me había hecho ilusiones... pero ellos tienen razón.

-No te preocupes, después de tener de compañero a Tsurugi podemos deducir cual es su tipo de mujer y convertirte en ello, ademas de deducir quien es tu admirador.

-Muchísimas gracias no se como agradecérselo.- dijo Kinako

-Empezaremos a partir de mañana- sentencio Minaho.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Si de verdad quieres gustarle a Tsurugi lo primero que tienes que saber es que por su

personalidad no es el tipo de persona que muestre su cariño, por lo tanto San Valentín no es una fecha que le guste.-dijo Manabe colocándose las gafas con su dedo.

-Con lo cual debes actuar de la forma mas fría que puedas con todo lo referido a la fiesta y no mencionar nada sobre los regalos.-continuó Minaho con su barbilla apoyada sobre el hueco que se situaba entre su pulgar y su indice.

-Y nosotras que pintamos en todo esto- dijo Midori frotándose el ojo con el puño.

-Vosotras la ayudareis en nuestra ausencia, mientras analizamos al próximo rival, a que cumpla los requisitos dados.-finalizó Manabe.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los integrantes del club de fútbol para el entrenamiento matutino. Antes de que empezaran el entrenamiento, el entrenador Endou les anunció que su rival en las semifinales del Holy Road sería el Teikoku en el estadio Terror. Manabe y Minaho observaban concentrados cada reacción de cada uno de los sospechosos por si algún movimiento en falso les daba alguna pista. Todo sucedió con normalidad para desgracia de los analistas. Pero no podían detenerse encontrarían al admirador y ayudar al Raimon a ganar el siguiente partido. Mientras Kinako seguía con su misión de cambiar de actitud. No era nada fácil pues iba en contra de su forma de ser pero si era el precio que había que pagar por estar con Tsurugi lo haría, lo amaba demasiado como para perderle por cualquiera.

Al acabar las clases todos se dirigieron al entrenamiento. Todo iba con normalidad hasta que Kariya se tropezó y se daño el tobillo derecho. Todos fueron hacía Kariya que por suerte solo se había torcido el tobillo pero le dejaría en el banquillo el día de hoy. Al acabar, Kinako se encontró en su bolsa una caja en forma de corazón con bombones de chocolate y una nota que ponía: _Lo único más dulce que estos bombones eres tú._

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó una persona. Kinako se dió la vuelta rápidamente, escondiendo la caja detrás de su espalda al reconocer aquella voz que le correspondía a Tsurugi.

-¿Qué es el qué?- dijo Kinako nerviosa, pues no le podía decir nada según le habían informado.

-La caja de bombones que escondes tras la espalda- respondió Tsurugi como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Nada una caja de bombones de un admirador nada en especial- dijo Kinako restándole importancia.

-Ah...- añadió Tsurugi marchándose del lugar.

Kinako se dirigió a Manabe y Minaho para comunicarles lo ocurrido.

-Muy bien has sabido reprimirte- la felicitó Manabe.

-Según los hechos te han tenido que haber regalado eso durante la lesión de Kariya- dijo Minaho.

-Ya te puedes ir, mañana antes del entrenamiento matutino interrogaremos a Kariya para sacarle la información- finalizó Manabe.

Cada uno se fue a su casa cuando Manabe y Minaho escucharon a dos personas discutir.

-Es mía y yo soy quien se la merece- dijo Shindou enfadado.

-Pero el que la quiere soy yo- rebatió Kirino.

Manabe y Minaho ya tenían a sus primera pista de quien podía ser el admirador, pero aún así tenían que preguntar a Kariya.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Manabe tu haces de poli malo y yo de poli bueno-dijo Minajo.

-Por qué yo si se puede sabe- preguntó Manabe enfadado.

-Porque eres muy gruñón y eso encaja bien en el perfil de poli malo.- rebatió Minaho.

-Eso es mentira.- dijo Manabe apuntándole con el dedo.

-No ves- respondió Minaho señalando la obviedad.

Una vez entraron a la sala de interrogatorios, que era el antiguo desapcho de Kidou empezaron a con el interrogatorio.

-¿Quién fue el que te mandó hacerte el lesionado para colocar el regalo eh?.- preguntó Manabe con una mirada amenazante.

-No pienso contestar a esa pregunta- dijo cortante Kariya.

-Por favor hágale caso, hoy no es su día y es capaz de hacer locuras- dijo Minaho con cara de preocupación pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Esperaba no llegar a esto pero...- dijo Manabe sacando un conejo de color rosa y presionándole el cuello con un cuchillo- Dínoslo o despídete del conejo.

-No, orejas de azúcar no, vale ganaís quien me lo dijó fue Fey.

-Muy bien puedes marcharte y como digas algo de esto encontraremos al conejo y...- dijo Manabe pasándose la dedo por el cuello en señal de cortar el cuello.

Ya había comenzado el entrenamiento de la tarde y el entrenador Endou les puso en parejas para que entrenaran, que quedaron así:

Tenma y Kinako

Sindou y Kirino

Kariya y Fey

Tsurugi y Shinsuke(de portero)

Hamano y Hayami

Kurama y Sangoku

Kurumada y Amagi

Nishiki y Hikaru

Aoyama y Ichino

Ya por pareja, Kinako empezó a preguntar a Tenma por su cuenta.

-Tenma a ti no te gustará alguna chica, no.- dijo Kinako con cara de inocencia.

-Y esa pregunta.- respondió Tenma nervioso de ser descubierto.

-Así que si ehh y quien es.- preguntó Kinako para ver si era ella u otra chica la que hacía palpitar el corazón de Tenma.

-Me gusta Aoi pero no se lo digas a nadie.- dijo Tenma en la oreja de la chica. Al escuchar la confesión Kinako sonrió.

-Si de verdad te gusta podrías hacer algo especial por ella el día de San Valentín.- le sugirió Kinako. Tenma le agradeció el consejo y volvieron al entrenamiento.

Al acabar Kinako miró pero esta vez no había nada. Fue a comentárselo a Manabe y Minaho, pues era extraño.

-Es normal porque nosotros estamos cerca de las bolsas y Kariya no puede usar su truco para distraernos.- dijo Manabe.

-Por cierto descarta a Tenma porque me a confesado que le gusta otra chica.- añadió Kinako.

-Y quien es esa chica- preguntó Minaho.

-Lo siento pero no lo puedo decir.- finalizó Kinako.

-Bueno vayámonos de compras para cambiarte el look.- dijo Manabe llamando a las chicas para que les acompañaran.


	4. Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente Kinako cambió su ropa normal a una camisa de tirantes roja cereza, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, una falda blanca con vuelo adornada con un cinturón negro,unas medias a juego con las medias y unos zapatos negros. Las manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes sin tapar los dedos de color negro. La diadema naranja se la había cambiado por una roja. Si de verdad quería ser amada por el ojiambar debía ser como él, o al menos eso le habían dicho Manabe y Minaho. No dejaba de pensar en la expresion de Tsurugi cuando la viese mientras iba andando con Aoi hacia el instituto. Aún era muy temprano así que podían darse un tiempo.

-De verdad que tienes que hacer esto, mira que hay más peces en el mar- dijo Aoi no muy convencida. En ese preciso momento llego Tenma corriendo como un loco por detrás.

-Aoi podría hablar contigo un momento- dijo tenma mientras recuperaba el aliento. Kinako al darse cuenta de la situación los dejo solos con la excusa de que se había olvidado algo en su casa.

-Aoi desde hace tiempo que siento una cosa dentro de mí y ya no puedo callármelo más tiempo o sino explotaré.- dijo Tenma arodillándose y sacandose de la espalda un ramo de rosas.-Aoi te gustaría ser mi novia.

-Claro que quiero.- dijo Aoi mientras le abrazaba felizmente.

Kinako por su parte había decidido dar una vuelta más grande para dar tiempo a esos dos. De camino se encontró a Tsurugi.

-Hola Tsurugi- dijo Kinako llamando la atención del más alto quien se giró para ver a la chica.

- Hola y ese cambio de look- preguntó impresionado Tsurugi.

-Me apetecía cambiar de look para variar. Te podría acompañar al instituto.- pregunto Kinako rezando en su interior porque el chico de sus sueños aceptara.

-Vale, pero antes tengo que pasarme por un sitio.- dijo Tsurugi sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, haciendo que el corazón de la castaña se acelerase. Después de un tiempo andando llegaron al hospital dejando a Kinako extrañada porque no conocía motivo alguno por el cual su compañero tuviese que visitar ese edificio.

-Ven sígueme- le pidió Tsurugi a Kinako. Ambos entraron en el edificio y subieron por el ascensor hasta una planta muy habitada por Tsurugi. Anduvieron por el pasillo hasta que el más alto se detuvo frente a una puerta. Kinako pude ver como el apellido de su acompañante figuraba en el letrero al lado de la puerta. Al entrar pudo apreciar como un chico parecido a Tsurugi pero más mayor estaba tumbado en la cama del hospital.

- Hola Kyosuke veo que traes compañía, no será tu novia.- dijo Yuichi provocando un sonrojo en ambos.

-Claro que no, ella es solo una compañera de equipo.- dijo Tsurugi desviando la cabeza para que su hermano no apreciara el sonrojo.

- Si claro ¬¬- finalizó su hermano.

La visita siguió su curso y Kinako pudo apreciar un lado de Tsurugi desconocida para ella que le hacía super mono. Una vez concluida la visita se pusieron en marcha a la secundaria Raimon.

-Tsurugi que le ocurrió a tu hermano- dijo Kinako haciendo que el mayor agachara la cabeza.

-Cuando era pequeño jugando se coló la pelota con la que jugábamos en una rama y yo me empeñé en escalar el árbol para cojerla. Tuve poco cuidado y la rama se rompió y mi hermano para salvarme se tiro hacia mí y me cogió pero se quedo paralitico-. Dijo Tsurugi.

-Lo siento no era mi intención- se disculpó Kinako sintiendose culpable por causarle tristeza al ojiambar.

-No te preocupes ahora esta en rehabilitación después de su operación y dentro de nada podrá volver a andar.- dijo Tsurugi feliz lo que hizo quitarle el peso de culpabilidad a la chica.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad sin regalos ni nuevos avances sobre los sospechosos.

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero el instituto me quita mucho tiempo -.-u**


End file.
